L'amour d'un condamné à mort
by Moonlyne
Summary: Eren est condamné à mort mais ce n'est pas ce qui le fait le plus souffrir. (Yaoi)


Eren Jäger était là, assis sur le sol froid du cachot dans lequel il était enfermé.  
>Les murs de cette pièce étaient sombres et sales.<br>Une petite ouverture, en l'occurrence une fenêtre avec des barreaux, laissait entrer un peu de lumière et laissait voir un petit "carré" du ciel.  
>Mais Eren se fichait de cette ouverture.<br>Son regard était vide, dénué d'expressions.

Le jeune homme était enchaîné à un poteau en fer qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
>Il avait des bleus et des égratignures un peu partout sur son corps.<p>

Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cet endroit, et comme cela ?  
>Et bien c'est très simple ; il y a eu un meurtre non loin de la porte du mur Sina, et ce jour-là, Eren n'avait pas été très loin du lieu du crime.<br>De plus, la victime avait eu l'air d'être morte tuée par un titan.  
>Ses os étaient brisés, et son corps couvert de sang.<br>Il y avait une marque d'une grosse morsure près de son ventre.

Enfin bref. Une personne qui détestait Eren a accusé celui-ci de s'être transformé en titan et d'avoir tué cette pauvre femme qui faisait partie des brigades spéciales.  
>Et comme le gouvernement n'avait jamais vraiment fait confiance au jeune Jäger, ils l'avaient fait emprisonner tout de suite, sans attendre d'avoir des preuves que ce soit lui le coupable.<p>

Mais ce n'est pas tout ; Eren était condamné à mort.  
>Condamné à mort, pour un crime qu'il n'avait jamais commis.<br>Il avait été jugé trop dangereux pour l'humanité alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.  
>"Pourquoi moi ?" se demandait-il.<br>Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il pouvait se transformer en titan, et si quelqu'un avait commis un meurtre des plus affreux et lui faisait porter le chapeau.

Une petite larme mêlant tristesse et colère coulait lentement sur sa joue gauche.  
>Ses mains étant enchaînées dans son dos, il ne pouvait pas l'essuyer.<br>Depuis qu'il avait été emmené de force et enchaîné dans ce cachot, Eren détestait le gouvernement, mais il se détestait aussi lui-même.  
>À force d'entendre pas mal de personnes le traiter de monstre, il commençait à croire qu'il en était vraiment un..<p>

De nouvelles larmes de tristesse coulaient sur ces joues.  
>Il était désespéré.<br>Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? "Je suis né tout simplement", pensa-t-il, en répondant à la question précédente.

Plus le temps passait, plus Eren se sentait mal.  
>L'heure de son exécution approchait à grands pas.<br>Il allait mourir en public, tué par le capitaine des brigades spéciales, Naile Dork.  
>Celui-ci s'en réjouissait, d'ailleurs.<p>

Mais heureusement pour Eren, ce ne fut pas Naile qui vint ouvrir la porte de son cachot pour l'emmener à l'endroit où il allait être exécuté..  
>Ce fut le major Erwin.<p>

Si ça avait été le chef des brigades spéciales, il aurait sûrement torturé Eren mentalement, et peut-être physiquement.

Le major libéra le jeune Jäger de ses chaînes, mais dût lui attacher les mains dans le dos avec une solide corde en acier renforcé.

Erwin avait l'air désolé. Il avait aussi l'air de ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'il faisait.  
>En même temps, ça se comprenait, ce n'est pas très agréable d'aller chercher un condamné à mort pour l'emmener à l'endroit où celui-ci allait perdre la vie.<br>Le major fit signe à Eren de le suivre, ce que fit ce dernier sans dire un mot.

Son regard était toujours aussi vide.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher, puis ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu ; la place publique.

C'était assez gênant de se faire tuer là, vu que beaucoup de civiles et de soldats regardent, mais le jeune homme aux yeux bleus n'en avait plus rien à faire.  
>Erwin amena Eren au centre de la place, puis il partit se mettre à côté de ses escouades des bataillons d'exploration. Et oui, ils devaient assister à la mort du brun.<br>Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Puis les brigades spéciales, leur chef et une vingtaine de civiles arrivèrent.  
>Ils s'installèrent tous où bon leur semblait.<br>Naile Dork s'avança vers Eren, une longue épée dans la main droite.  
>Ils souriait sadiquement, tandis que le condamné à mort, lui, était sans expression.<p>

Le chef des brigades récita un petit discours qu'il avait préparé plus tôt, parlant du crime que le pauvre Eren n'avait pas commis.  
>Celui-ci n'écoutait pas.<br>Il était trop occupé à penser à une certaine personne.

Le brun avait un regret ; celui de ne pas avoir déclaré sa flamme à celui qu'il aimait.  
>C'était d'ailleurs son seul regret.<p>

Il observa l'assemblée qui allait le regarder mourir.  
>Eren vit Mikasa et Armin qui pleuraient, Jean qui était de dos pour ne pas voir l'horrible scène, et beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'il connaissaient.<br>Son regard s'arrêta sur la personne qu'il aimait.


End file.
